This invention relates to a doll house or toy house of the knock-down or collapsible type of simplified construction, capable of being easily constructed or taken apart. A unique design provides a front wall which comprises two sections hinged to side walls, permitting opening of the front of the house to expose the rooms within.
There have been developed various types of doll houses to provide recreation and education to children and adults. Many of these doll houses are of the permanent type presenting problems with respect to shipping and storage. Others, which are of the knock-down type are relatively complicated in construction and require various types of fasteners and locking members to hold the doll house together. These doll houses, for the most part require tools and screws for construction and lack the desired rigidity when constructed. Furthermore, more sturdy types of doll houses, which can be easily knocked-down, are desired by various adult hobbyists. These doll houses are required to have open access to the various floors in order that the hobbists can set up various furniture arrangements, etc. Interior decorators also find the doll houses useful in planning the furniture arrangements, etc., of rooms. In particular, a doll house having a front wall, easily opened, has not been easy, heretofore, to construct in a knock-down type.